Points of View
by QueenWillie
Summary: A collection of drabbles depicting each characters thought regarding Daniel and Wilhelmina as a couple.
1. Amanda

Title: Points of View

Author: QueenWillie

Pairing: Daniel/Wilhelmina

Rating: R for Language

Disclaimer: Not mine, end of.

Summary: A selection of Drabbles told from different characters Points of View regarding Daniel and Wilhelmina as a couple.

xXx

**Amanda**

Vindicated

Oh come on, please, I totally knew. Not that anyone would ever listen to me. Okay, not that I actually voiced my exact thoughts but people can tell what I'm thinking just by my eyes. I have very expressive eyes, like when I squint them like this I'm thinking _'oh I would so tap that.'_ Or when I narrow them like this you know I'm totally mad at you; oh, and when they go all wide at Betty she knows it's because she's wearing something gag worthy. When it comes to my eyes, I'm like one of those lizard things that change colours with their emotions, what is it again? Oh yeah, I'm totally an Iguana. So, I mean, they should have known I knew, right? Although Marc says I didn't and that the only time I have expressive eyes is when I see Doritos.

Finding out will be forever remembered as one of the best days in Mode. Sitting on Marc's desk, it may not be right outside her office anymore but still has a great vantage point. Anyway, all I really remember is a scream, a slap, a shout, a crash and then lots more shouting until Claire stormed out of Wilhelmina's office, Daniel and Wilhelmina following her. No one had a clue what was happening until Claire did us all a big favour by yelling. 'You know Daniel, it's one thing to figuratively get into bed with this snake to save the company but to get into her actual bed...I don't know who you are anymore.' I swear it was better than any Lifetime movie you've ever seen.

Okay, so, I'll admit I'm a teeny bit jealous, I mean it's always hard for me to see Daniel with another woman, even though I am so completely over him, I AM. At least I don't have to deal with them making moon eyes in the office, that's not exactly Wilhelmina's style. In fact the one time he tried to kiss her good morning she stapled his hand to the contract he was holding.

One thing I wanna know, though, is how it all started. I doubt Daniel stopped by the office one night to ask her on a date, I bet it was here, in the office, on a desk. I bet it was an argument, tempers flaring, temperatures rising until something snapped and suddenly clothes were being ripped and he threw her on the desk and...I need a shower.


	2. Betty

**Betty**

Worried

Daniel had taken me into his office to tell me something big. I had braced myself for yet another financial crisis, or some bad news to do with the latest piece I'd turned in. Nothing could have prepared me for the words that came out of his mouth.

'I'm sleeping with Wilhelmina.'

I have no idea how long I stood there, mouth flapping, a buzzing in my ears. 'I'm sorry, I thought you just said you were sleeping with Wilhelmina.'

When he didn't answer me and just continued to stare at me looking like a lost puppy I felt my legs give way and thanked God I was standing directly in front of his chaise. Daniel and Wilhelmina? Slater and Meade? My best friend and...and her? No matter which way I had tried to process what he said, it still didn't make sense.

'What...I mean, how? When?'

'Does it matter?'

'I guess not.'

The two of us had remained silent for what felt like forever until the door had swung open and Wilhelmina had come in.

'Daniel, why didn't you show up for the meeting with Louis Vuitton? I had to cover for you, why am I always working twice as hard to cover up your incompetence?'

At her little outburst I had allowed myself a sigh of relief. Nothing had changed, she was still chewing him out. I was sure Daniel would laugh at me at any moment about how he 'got me' and 'you should have seen your face.' But then Wilhelmina turned and saw me sitting there. She saw my eyes shift between her and Daniel, my mouth still wide enough to net a fish, and her expression changed.

'Oh...I see you've told her.'

The two of them stood and stared at me. I think they were worried I was having some sort of stroke. Eventually I had remembered how to speak.

'It's true?' They both nodded slowly.

'Okay, wait, I need details. NOT those kind of details, but...seriously Daniel, how long?'

'Four months.'

'FOUR MONTHS? That sounds like a little more than just sleeping together...wait, why are you telling me this now?'

Wilhelmina had sighed and crossed her arms. 'Because Mr Pain in my Ass here wants to tell his mother.'

'Claire? Why, Daniel, do you know what this will do to her?'

'I do Betty, but you're right. This is more than just sleeping together.'

'Oh please Daniel, don't get emotional.' Wilhelmina scolded him.

Daniel rolled his eyes and smiled. That was when I had really started to freak out, at how at ease they were with each other. They really weren't making it up. They were going to tell Claire and the doodie was about to hit the fan.

I remember looking at him and realising I hadn't seen him that happy in a long time. I can't understand it but I accept it. I just hope she doesn't hurt him.


	3. Connor

**Connor**

Broken

Why had I arranged to have the Post delivered to me in here? Who am I kidding, I know why. Because I knew every now and then I would turn to page six and my breath would be stolen when I saw her face staring back at me. There is no way to describe how I felt when I opened up the paper and saw her standing, smiling, her arm around...him. Never mind my breath being stolen, it was like a sucker punch to the chest.

When I had, for want of a better term, left her, I truly believed it was for her own good, I still do. I didn't want this to be her life, tied down to a man who can't give her the things she wants, she deserves. Giving her the money was never an issue, it was always meant to be for her, it was stupid and wrong but it was all for her. It was a way for us both to get back at the man who had wronged us...the same man she had her arm around in the picture.

I want her to love again, I really do. I want her to be with someone who makes her happy, but not him. Not Daniel Meade. I can't even fathom how this could have happened, it's as if someone saw inside my head, saw my worst nightmare and made it real. I remember staring at that photograph for hours every day, trying to see if there was anything, any clues at all, that would show me that is was another one of her wonderful schemes.

It wasn't, the picture was not posed, the smiles not forced. It was a paparazzi picture that they obviously didn't know was being taken. The look I saw in her eyes was the same way she used to look at me. I had made up my mind then and there that I would do anything, take any plea bargain imaginable to have my sentence reduced, to get out, to get her back.

Until I heard her voice.

I had been walking back to my cell from the exercise yard and my heart stopped. Her voice. Oh my God it was her voice, she was right on the other side of the partition, if I had moved even half a meter to my right she would have seen me and I would have been able to see her. God, how I wanted to see her. I was fully prepared to step into her line of sight when she had spoken, she was speaking to the same guard I had bribed to lie to her for me.

'I know, you can't tell me where he is, but I know you know. Please, just give him this.'

I remember hearing her heels click away and I threw caution to the wind and stepped forward, just in time to see her disappear through the doors.

She never saw me.

The guard walked over and handed me the note she had left. The note that broke my heart. The note I read every day, written in her meticulous writing. Not that I needed to, the three sentences were burned to memory the first time I read them.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm happy._

_I have to let you go. _


	4. Marc

**Marc**

Redundant

I put on my best shocked face, the same as everyone in the office, when Claire let rip with her little diatribe. But I already knew, had known for nearly a month. What you've got to understand about being Wilhelmina Slater's right hand man is she needs you for everything. EV-ERY-THING. Not a day went by that I didn't hear from her at least five times and that hadn't stopped just because I was no longer her assistant.

So when I hadn't heard from her in three days, no summoning me to the office, no late night calls to do her bidding, I got worried. I had tried her cell God knows how many times, straight to voicemail. I had called her home, no reply. Seriously worried, as she is normally always reachable, I went to her apartment. I could see the light on under the door and knew she was in. There was no answer when I knocked, I used my copy of her key to open the door.

Her hallway was empty but I could see light coming from her lounge. I walked slowly to the door and looked inside, Wilhelmina was sitting on her sofa, legs tucked under her, wearing a black robe and sipping from a large glass of wine. I took another step in and the floorboard creaked. She didn't turn to look at me.

'You took your time, been getting intimately acquainted with my shower head?'

'Well it told me I was pretty.'

When she heard my voice she spun round so quick I thought her head was gonna do an exorcist 360. The colour drained from her face and her eyes practically popped out of her head. I remember thinking how weird it was. Okay, so, she was with someone. I had been her assistant for five years, it's not like this situation hadn't arisen before. She scrambled off the couch and came straight up to me, turning me round and forcing me back into the hall.

'What are you doing here Marc?'

'I hadn't heard from you and you weren't answering your phone, I was worried.'

'Well I'm fine, you can go.'

I could hear the sound of running water coming from her bathroom and then it suddenly stopped. She noticed it too and started pushing me harder towards the door.

'Why all the secrecy, Willimiester?'

'No secrecy, just privacy, now go Marc.'

She had just opened her door when her bathroom door opened, steam billowing out into the hall. I craned my neck to see her mystery man appear, I'll never forget the look of defeat on her face when he spoke.

'Willie, do you know where I put my razor last night?'

I knew that voice. When Daniel Meade stepped into the hallway my brain froze, just completely froze. He saw me standing there and he did the same.

'Shit.' Willie whispered.

I pointed at Willie, then at Daniel, continuing back and forth until she had grabbed my index finger.

'Okay Marc we get it, you know how to point.' She closed her door and sighed. Daniel walked up to her, tying his robe shut. _Damn_

'So you two...what?'

'Go sit down Marc, we'll be through in a minute.'

That minute had turned into fifteen. I went to find them and heard voices from the kitchen: peering in I saw Willie leaning over the counter with her head in her hands, Daniel was rubbing her shoulder.

'This is a disaster Daniel. That boy can't keep something like this a secret.'

'Well, people had to find out about this sooner or later.'

'That's just it Daniel, we don't even know what _this _is. How can we explain to people if we can't even explain it to ourselves.'

'We'll manage.'

'No we won't, if people find out then whatever this is will be ripped apart.'

Daniel turned her round to face him. 'That bothers you, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, I didn't think it would but it does.'

'Me too. So, I guess we know_ this _is something.'

He pulled her in and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tight round her. It was, without question, the strangest thing I'd seen since I was spiked with acid at Boylesque. I stepped into the kitchen.

'I'll keep your secret.'

Willie pulled her head away from his chest but they didn't let go of each other, that made me smile.

'You will?'

'I won't tell a soul.'

Willie walked over to me and hugged me. 'Thank you Marc.'

When I walked out her door I realised why I hadn't seen her in three days.

She didn't need me anymore.


	5. Clare

**Claire**

Horrified

The only reason I haven't taken a knife to that woman is that I don't want to lose my son. I will never like her, I will never trust her and I will certainly never understand why my boy is with her. The office has now accepted that Daniel and this...reptile are together, the media furore has died down but I will never be a willing participant in this charade.

If I had known that letting her back in Meade would have led to this I would have let Connor keep the money. Hell, I would have busted him out of prison myself and sent him and Wilhelmina off into the sunset if I knew it would keep her claws from Daniel.

What hurts the most is that if I were to ask him to choose, right now, between me and her, I genuinely don't know who would win. That's a lie, I do, and it kills me.

They had the audacity to sit me down together and tell me. Did they expect me to roll over and say _'whatever makes you happy' _?

I remember Daniel saying he had something to tell me; when I asked what, he reached out and took Wilhelmina's hand. She instantly snatched it back and told him to stop being a schoolboy and just tell me like a man. As the implication of what had unfolded hit me, I remember an ungodly sound coming from me as I threw myself at Wilhelmina, striking the flat of my hand against that smug face. The next thing I knew Daniel was shouting at me for hitting her! Was he insane? Did he not remember what this woman had done to our family? I picked up the nearest thing to hand, a crystal bowl and threw it at her head, she ducked out the way and it smashed on the wall behind her. Then all hell broke loose, the three of us screaming at each other.

No coherent sentence could be picked out from the noise until I heard Daniel.

'Mom, look I'm sorry but this isn't just sex this is...'

'Don't you dare! Don't you dare say it!'

If my son ever said the word _love_ to me, regarding her, my heart would shatter.

I didn't speak to my son for weeks after that. Alexis was the one to tell me that if I wanted him back I would have to make the first move, she was right, he had Bradford's stubbornness . I went to his office late one night, his light the only one on in the deserted office. As I drew closer I saw she was with him and I felt the blood boil in my veins. I stood in the shadows, watching so they couldn't see me. Daniel was leaning over her, the two of them studying something for the magazine. She stretched and yawned and he said something about going home and started clearing up.

I watched her, watching him. There was no one in the office, she didn't know I was there and Daniel wasn't looking at her. There was no one around for her to act for, no need to pretend. I saw the way she watched my son.

And I knew it was that word I never wanted to hear.


	6. Daniel

**Daniel**

Liberated

I can see her right now, through the glass of both our offices, she knows I'm watching but she's pretending she doesn't, which makes me smile. The fact that she's the one who makes me smile still bewilders me many times each day, but she does.

Ever since she came back to Meade, and had no more reason left to fight, it was as if the real Wilhelmina had come out. Don't get me wrong, she could still be a bitch, a world class bitch if I'm being precise.

But being with her was so freeing, I had no reason to be anyone but me with her, she saw through all my bullshit the first day I walked these halls. I know there are some people who will never understand it, I'm still not entirely sure if we do, but all I know is she makes me happy, and I've been miserable far too long.

Even at the beginning I think we both knew it wasn't just sex: if that was all it was going to be it would have happened right at the start, a torrid affair. Not that I would have complained at the time. We had both been through too much and knew too much about each other for it to be a casual fling. That scared the hell out of both of us.

It's been three months since everyone found out about us and it hasn't ripped us apart like we feared. I think it made us stronger, more determined to prove people wrong. No, that's the wrong way to put it, we never wanted to prove people wrong, we wanted to prove _ourselves_ wrong. I don't think either of us thought our relationship would hold up against the circus that would be created once we went public.

I don't know when I stopped saying I and me and started saying us and we, but I like it. I like waking up beside her, I like going to sleep beside her. I like it when I get those rare glimpses of vulnerability. I like it when she says she needs me, wants me.

We haven't said the words yet, I don't know if we ever will. It is something that would sound forced, expected, but that's not us. Just because we haven't said it doesn't mean it's not true.

Looking through the glass I see her looking back at me and she picks up her phone, I smile as mine rings. I pick it up still smiling.

'Stop staring at me.'

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

'Fine, then close the drapes in your office.'

'No, I like being able to see everything that's going on.'

'You mean you like being able to look at me.'

'Don't flatter yourself, Meade.'

'I wanna take you home.'

'Daniel, it's 11 o'clock.'

'I don't care.'

I can practically hear her smirk.

'Goodbye Daniel.'

'Willie wait...'

I turn to look at her through the glass and see her looking back at me.

'You know that thing we never say?'

'Yeah.'

'Well...I do.'

This time I see her smirk.

'God, you are emotional...I do too.'


	7. Wilhelmina

**Wilhelmina **

Content

'God you are emotional...I do too.'

I hang up the phone and take one last look at him smiling at me through the glass. I flap my hands at him to get him to stop goddamn staring and he laughs, holding his hands up, admitting defeat. I see him up the phone and make a call.

Seven months...seven months with Daniel Meade. Sometimes the thought still makes me laugh. The man-whore, the job stealer, the constant thorn in my side and the jackass who had kissed me in an elevator spouting some crap about sexual tension...which I didn't realise we had until he fucking brought it up and then it was all I could think about. My thoughts moved from screwing him over to just screwing him and how I hated him for that. Now though, now I'm glad he did, although these thoughts will stay inside my head until the day I die. Normally, when I felt that towards a man I would just take what I wanted and get it out of my system. Not with him.

When did the man I abhorred become the only man I could see myself with? And why did it have to be so goddamn complicated? Everyone around us is waiting for us to fail and then there's the fact that he won't let me fight with his mother anymore, he's banned one of my favourite pastimes.

Hell, 11.10, still too early to go home.

For the first month after we went public I was constantly on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop. I became convinced he was going to publicly humiliate me, that this had been his plan all along. I started being a royal bitch to him again, steeling myself for the inevitable blow. He called me out on it though. Saw through the bravado that used to send him scurrying with his tail between his legs.

'Damn it Wilhelmina, if you want me to go I'll go, but I'm not putting up with you trying to push me away.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Bullshit, you think by now I don't know how you operate? You're getting scared and putting all your defences back up so you don't get hurt. Now, I can't make you believe this but I am not in this to hurt you. If anything I have more to lose. I know this is where I want to be, is this where you want to be?'

'I...yes.'

'Then shut up and come here.'

That had been the day I decided to let him in, completely. Most men would run for the hills if they knew all my neurosis, even Connor didn't see the full extent. Daniel...he just takes it all in his stride, he knows how terrifying it was for me to open up, especially to him. Letting your former worst enemy see all your weaknesses...that's some heavy ammunition, but I knew I had to if I wanted him to trust me, after all the shit I've done trust was always going to be the hardest thing for us to build.

I'm desperately trying not to dwell on what he just said on that phone, I know it's the closest we ever have, and probably ever will, come to saying...that.

Fuck it, in here, I can say it.

Wilhelmina Slater loves Daniel Meade.

And I don't need to explain myself to any one.


End file.
